The Four Guardian Prophecy
by Paytonmaster
Summary: Its a more in depth story to the backround of Payton and the guardians. With even better spelling ands no grammer issues!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!!!!! Omg how long has it been???? Ok long story short…… computer died…. Had to wait till Christmas to get a new one… Ok I am starting a new story and deleting _A New Era. _I got bored of that story. Now I am starting a new story……. But it really doesn't have to do with TDI or TDA. But it has to do with the background of Payton and the Guardians. So here it goes.

Chapter 1: The Prophecy of the Guardians

Once upon a time (how original) there were 2 dragons by the names of Maria and Blake. Maria was a young dragon with the power of Magic. She was the only one of the two that can go back and forth between a human and dragon whenever she pleased. However Blake was deprived of this power. He was a Dark dragon, thus making shape shifting impossible. But Maria loved him none the less for he was a very kind hearted man (for being a dark dragon). He loved life and never felt anger. Although he knew the danger of being a dark dragon, if he was not careful he could lose total control and fall into a deep darkness that is impossible to get out. He was very careful of this and always tried to do good things and stay positive. After being together for a couple years, Maria was blessed with the pregnancy of 4 children. She quickly went to her father with Blake at her side. Her father was an elder dragon; he was one of the smartest and wisest dragons in Dragon World. He was of gold and like Blake, could not shape shift. When they arrived at Maria's father's house, they were quickly greeted and invited inside. When Blake walked into the house, the elder's expression turned from delighted to serious in no time flat. "I see you are looking well" he said in a monotone voice. He looked at his daughter with a suspicious eye. "Your daughters are very special" he began "I can sense it……." He reached for a large book on a shelf and opened it up with care. "Maria….. Blake…. This is a very special book. It was passed down for many generations…… It has the ability to forsaken prophecies and ones future. Maria, I want you to touch this page. I can feel a strange aura coming from your unborn children." He then looked at his daughter. Maria nodded her head in approval and walked towards her father. She than place her hand on a blank page, then quickly repelling it and ran to her husband's side. The Elder looked at the page and began to read the newly written passage "Four daughters bear from Maria….. one of ice….one of weather…….one of magic………. And one possesses the rare power of Dragon Fire……. The Prophecy states that these four girls shall stop great evil in both the human and dragon worlds…….a great darkness that shall plague us for years………a dark dragon filled with hate and greed……..wanting to kill his own daughters in jealousy……….wanting revenge on the worlds for his pain……….. the four girls shall defeat and finally over throw him and his army……" he paused. He then turned to Blake with an evil eye. "I knew you were no good!!!! Maria, you are to leave him immediately!!!" he yelled "No father, there must be some mistake…. I don't believe it…… none of it! Let's go Blake!" She grabbed his hand and started for the door. They left immediately and went home. The Elder looked up and prayed "May our ancestors look after us, may they look after us all..." From that day on Blake couldn't forget the elder's words. He started to fall deeper into the darkness. Maria noticed the sudden change in her husband, but did nothing about it.

Date: March 13, 2010. The day of the girl's birth. Just as the prophecy proclaimed, she had 4 daughters, one of ice, one of magic, one of weather and one of the mystical dragon fire. Maria named the daughter s casual names, Cayla (ice), Christine (Magic), Ariana (weather) and Payton (dragon fire). They all received a necklace with their element symbol that was given them by their grandfather. He put a spell on them to be able to contact their mother telepathically whenever they wish. From there Blake's situation only grew worse. He grew even more jealous of his daughter powers and in the back of his mind the words of his Elder still lingered. Within a few days the darkness in his heart had exceeded its limit. His anger peaked and he felt nothing but rage. He went up to his daughters and tried to slash them. Luckily, Maria saved the children with a little magic. Only Payton received a small scar near her eye. "Blake, you cannot hurt these children!!!!! Don't become evil…….. I love you too much to lose you." Maria said softly. "Those children…… will bring nothing but pain to me and the world. But I can change that……….. With a powerful army….. I can claim the world as my own!! And I wont stop there! No! I will even take over the Human world!!! Muhahaha!!!" Maria couldn't do anything to help her husband at that point. He was now dark. Maria quickly casted a spell to get her to the human world, if she was to save her children she needed them safe until they got in their full powers. She appeared moments later in a normal neighborhood. It was raining and cold but that did not stop her. She went up to the first house. She placed Ariana down with her necklace, rang the doorbell and ran off. Maria repeated the process for both Cayla and Christine. Than at the last house she put down Payton and spoke to her. "My dear Payton, guardian of Dragons Fire, may I hope that you will lead the other guardians and save to world." She put her down and her necklace and rang the doorbell. She then ran off to the middle of the cul-de-sac she was in and disappeared with a flash of rainbow left behind. When she returned to the dragon world she noticed Blake right away on the sofa. "Maria, where are they?" He said in a deep, threatening voice. "I will never tell you!!!!!" "Then you are useless!!!!!"He slashed her across the face and she fell down on the cold hard floor. He then slashed her one more time to insure her death. She lay there, welled up with tears. She than remembered her necklace. With her last breath she said her last words "For you, for the world I give you my life……… I…. regret……nothing." And with that said she completely faded away. She was now gone and Blake was left to rule the worlds. Still to this day, Blake rules the Dragon World, but all of that is going to change. On the girls 14th birthday they will receive their powers and will be able to stop him. For now though they live with their adopted families living their lives normally and they would never suspect their fates until their 14th birthday.

Wow this took forever to write. Read and Review and tell me if I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Age: 13, about 3rd quarter in 8th grade

Payton's POV

Monomials…… you got to love them. I was in Algebra and our Teacher wasn't really helping the boredom. Why did I ever do Accelerated Math?!?!? Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Payton…. Payton Nicole Meyer. I am currently attending Eastfield Community School, home of the Huskies. I take most of the honors classes, but don't enjoy them. I sit around and doodle in most of the classes. I have seemed to have the pattern of doodling dark things like wolves and blood. Come to think of it, I have turned darker since the first day of 8th grade. Dark thoughts, dark actions, Oh well……

"Payton, what is the answer to 6 negative squared?" said Mr. Brown.

"Uh……uh, 47?!?!"

"Payton were you even listening?!"

I slouch back in my chair and grunt. Only 4 more months Payton, 4 months till summer…..

**Ring, ring!!!! **The bell finally rang.

"Page 661 14-26 all and no CHEATING!!!!"

I ran out of there faster than you can say "I love multiplying monomials" and everyone knows that's not true.

Language Arts ended with us picking our persuasive essay topics. Of course mine was "Why I should rule the world……"

Lunch, the only reason I go to school in the first place. I sat at the table with my closest friends Ariana, Bridget and Megan. My other friends are on different teams so I never see them. I got a Meatball Strabonilli, or whatever the heck that is.

"So Payton, what did you do for your history symbol?" Megan asked curiously

"Wolves, what else?"

"Haha……..of course" She said

I walked out of the lunchroom feeling full and not focused.

The next two periods was sleepsville for me but by 9th period Spanish I felt different. My hands felt hot……  
The scar on my head was throbbing….. and my necklace started to shin oddly.

I knew something was going to happen, something bad.

Oh why do I always have to be right?!?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Burnout Building

Payton's POV

Spanish was got from bad to worse. My head felt like a drum being hit over and over again. I started to sweat intensively and couldn't seem to get cool.

"Ok, settle down, today we are learning past tense. What does the verb "Tener" mean….."

That was the last thing I heard. I…… I couldn't contain my screams of pain. I stood up, holding my head and started to yell in pain at the top of my lungs. I felt my head, my scar get hotter every second and a red aura radiated from me. Then my worst nightmare came to. The paper on my desk lit on fire…. Then the book….. Then the desk itself was blazing. The fire spread quicker than any fire I have ever seen.

"Run!!!!" Yelled a random student and at that moment the fire alarm went off.

The pain subsided a little so I got a good look at the room. Flames from every corner, every wall had nothing but flames. I came to my senses and ran towards the exit. Luckily my room was right next to the door.

I got outside in front of the school with nothing but the clothes on my back. I looked around to see my friends, my peers and my teachers all huddled up in one small area. There were some laughs, some cheers of happiness but there was also tears, tears from teachers. I overheard one say "My work, all my hard work up in flames."

I than saw one of my sixth grade teachers, . She checked her attendance but when Blairs name came up, there was no response. Blair is one of my friends sisters who is more my friend than my actual friend.

"Blair!!!! Blair Sheldon!" She yelled and like in the movies, right on cue, a cry for help came from the building.

Everyone looked up at the school. Flames shot out of now shattered windows and the fire seemed to swallow a third of the entire school. The fire department was late so no one could save her. Well that is the point when I thought of my friend first. No dark thoughts, just her.

I bolted towards the building with my head held high. My determination fueled me as I ran to the door.

"Payton!!! Payton stop!!!" yelled a teacher. No, I was not going to stop, not at all.

I opened the door, without getting burned, and ran inside. I climbed the staircase swiftly, avoiding the little debris. The air was thick, but not too bad. With one arm over my eyes I went forth to search for my friend.

"Blair!" I screamed. No response. "Blair!" No response. Was I too late?!??

I journeyed to the 6th grade hallway and went through every room. "Blair!"

I then came to 's room. The door was shut. I grabbed the handle, not hot. Ok I'm starting to see a pattern. Whenever I touch something, it isn't hot. I can breathe just fine and I am not overheating. Hmmmmm…

I went into the room and in the corner lay my friend, curled up in a ball.

"Blair!" I shouted.

She looked up with fear in her eyes. I went up to her and grabbed her hand and got her up.

"Let's go!" I yelled pulling her out the door. She was struggling. Her breaths became short and quick and she could barely see. On our way out, my necklace got stuck on a door knob and came off. That is when I had trouble. I got hot, my hands hurt like hell and I couldn't breathe.

"My necklace!!!!!" I yelled. I grabbed it and scrambled to put it on. I got it on and then I could breathe, odd.

The fire was not getting any better. The way I came was completely blocked. The ceiling was caving in. I took Blair's hand and ran toward the nearest exit, the front door. I ran down the stair case and got halfway when I realized that the rest of the staircase was covered in debris. I looked back up the stairs. The ceiling came crashing down. Blair and I were trapped. Trapped between fire and even more fire. I so hate today.

Ooooooo. Cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok just to let you guys know, most of the events happening at the school is true. I am in algebra. Actually I am Payton….. but that is not my name. No there was no fire at the school. I made that up. Ok here is chapter 4. Whoo hoo!!!!!!

Chapter: 4 One thing After Another

Payton's Pov

The fire surrounded Blair and I. No way out. I franticly looked around for an exit. I realized that the only way out is by jumping over the fire and land on the little patch of carpet about 200 feet away. No way could I make a jump like that, I thought to myself.

Then I began to think about Blair. I looked down at her. She had jeans and a green tutu on (It was tutu Friday). She wore a" best friend's" shirt and a bow to complete it.

I must save her. I looked at the spot and yelled "Jump!"

"Are you crazy? We can't make that jump!" She exclaimed.

"Would you rather us sit here and burn?!" I asked hypothetically.

She nodded her head saying "No"

"Then let's go!" I grabbed her hand and counted down "3, 2, 1…Jump!"

We jumped over the flames, just barely missing the tips of them and landed with a thud. Blair and I both fell on our backs. We made it, we actually made it. I lifted my head trying to catch my breath. I got up and dusted off the debris on my clothes and looked at Blair. Her breaths were even shorter. She didn't have much life in her.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, heading towards the front door. I pushed it open with all of my might. I finally reached the outside. The glare from the sun quickly hit my eyes as I struggled to get to the ambulance parked in front.

All of a sudden I heard a chorus of cheers and applause. All of my peers were cheering for me as I continued my way to the truck.

"Little lady, we'll take it from here" a fire man with a western accent. He grabbed Blair and took her to the gurney.

I looked around at the crowd that the fire created. Many fire fighters and civilians crowded the front parking lot.

I overheard a fire fighter "We can't put the fire out…… Blah blah…….. the gas tank……blow up." That was all I heard and all I needed to hear.

I went up to the fire fighter. I could tell by his look that I didn't look pretty. "Sir, is the school going to blow up?!"

Cliffy again!!!! I am soooooo evil!


End file.
